


Scared of Thunder

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A sleep over turns into more as Jaden learns that Hassleberry is scared of thunder storms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, please read and review

Hassleberry marched towards the red dorm carrying a sleeping bag and duffle bag filled with clothes and bathing items. He was excited to get to spend the night, with his best friend/secret love Jaden. He was so happy he knew nothing could ruin this day, but oh was he wrong.

He reached the red dorm and let himself in. He looked around and saw Jaden wasn’t there. He saw a note up on the wall. _Hey Hassleberry I went to take a shower, I’ll be back soon. Oh Syrus will be a little late so make yourself at home signed Jaden_

Hassleberry unloaded his stuff and grabbed a towel and some bathing goods. He walked out and headed over to the Slifer showers. ‘I guess a quick shower would be nice, I don’t wanna reek the whole night.’ He entered the locker room and stripped off his clothes. Placing his clothes and shoes into his locker. He wrapped his towel around his waist, and headed towards the shower room.

As he got closer he heard someone singing. He looked and saw Jaden. Jaden was singing using a hair brush as a microphone. ‘Damn he’s a good singer.’ He thought. He got closer and saw that Jaden didn’t close the stall and got to see everything. ‘All that running does a body good.’ Hassleberry thought as he unconsciously licked his lips. He realized he was aroused and his towel was not hiding his arousal, he didn’t want Jaden to see him like that.

He ran into a stall and shut the door. The sound snapped Jaden out of the little concert in his head. He turned and saw Hassleberry turn on the cold water. “Oh hey Hassleberry I guess you heard me sing, sorry. Did you want to take a shower too?” He said with a laugh.

“Yes after a good march I need a shower.” Hassleberry replied undoing his hair and trying not to look at Jaden. His hair fell freely.

Hassleberry started to wash his body while trying to will his erection away. “You know I like your singing.” Hassleberry said.

“Oh really well you’re the only person I have ever allowed to hear me sing.” Hassleberry blushed and felt really happy. He felt Jaden’s eyes on him. “You know you look good with your hair down; you should have it down more often the girls would be all over you.”

“Yeah girls.” Hassleberry said, blushing, with a fake laugh. ‘To bad I already love you. He does think I look good with my hair down though.’

He turned his head and saw Jaden’s front. His face turned red and he immediately turned around. Luckily Jaden is oblivious. He grabbed his towel. “See you back at the dorm.” Jaden said and left the showers.

Hassleberry washed his hair and the rest of his body till he came to his hard cock. He was far to turned on to will it away. He pulled the skin back the skin over the head of his cock. His left hand massaged the head while his right hand stroked his flesh. He massaged the tip smearing the pre-cum over his head. He took his thumb and rubbed the sensitive tip roughly. He moaned and quickened his pace with his right hand. His left hand left the head and moved to his sac and fondled them gently.

Hassleberry cried out Jaden’s name as he came. He stood on shaky legs and watched as his seed was washed away and his limp cock was rinsed off. He restored his composer and walked out with his towel and dried off. He got dressed and walked out and headed back to the dorm. He entered and saw Jaden talking to Syrus. He felt a small spark of jealousy but shook it off.

He saw his sleeping bag unrolled, he sat down and the games began. Jaden and Syrus played Chinese checkers, Jaden won. Hassleberry and Jaden played chess it ended in a stalemate, king vs king.

They dueled for awhile and then they started to play computer games. It was about 11:35 when it started to rain and rain hard. They changed their clothes and Syrus went to bed. Jaden and Hassleberry played cards. A little while later Hassleberry saw a flash of lightning. “Hey I’m tired let’s go to be.” He said quickly. Jaden shrugged his shoulders and got into bed before long Jaden was asleep and snoring.

With the first sound of thunder Hassleberry was shaking. He bit his lip trying not to make to much noise and wake up the others. Especially Jaden, he didn’t want Jaden to see him like this so weak and afraid.

He had a massive fear of thunderstorms. He feels so helpless in thunderstorms.

<Crash Boom>

Hassleberry cried and tried to cover his ears.

“Hey Hassleberry are you okay?” He gasped and turned to look at Jaden.

<Crash Boom>

Hassleberry closed his eyes and whimpered, shaking wildly. “I…….I’m fine go back to sleep.”

<Crash Boom>

Hassleberry gasped, and began to shake. Jaden stared at him. “You’re afraid of thunderstorms aren’t you?” He was answered by another clash of thunder and Hassleberry’s whimpers.

He walked over to Hassleberry and put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed. “It’s okay I used to be scared of thunder too.” Jaden said with a comforting smile. Hassleberry looked up at Jaden.

<Crash Boom>

Hassleberry latched onto Jaden and they fell back. Hassleberry wrapped his arms around Jaden and buried his face in Jaden’s chest. He took in Jaden’s scent and gripped onto him tighter. When he realized what he was doing he blushed, he was about to pull away but Jaden stopped him. Jaden wrapped an arm around him.

“Hassleberry focus on my heartbeat and relax. If you focus on my heart beat it will drown out the thunder.” Hassleberry blushed but closed his eyes and snuggled into Jaden’s body. He could feel himself relax as he inhaled Jaden’s scent. He felt Jaden rub his back soothingly. He groaned slightly and focused on the scent. The sweet earthy scent, and he let it take hold of his senses. He felt his body start to react to Jaden’s touch.

His fully aroused cock was pressed against Jaden’s leg. He felt Jaden stop all movements. He braced himself for the hate or disgust. ‘He knows he has to know and he’ll hate me.’

He tried to pull away. “Jaden I’m sorry it’s not what you think.” He was about to remove himself from Jaden but a clash of thunder sent him back to Jaden shaking in fear. “It’s okay I want to too.” Jaden rubbed his own hard clothed cock against Hassleberry’s. He moaned.

He held Hassleberry close. Hassleberry put his hands on Jaden’s shoulders and kissed him. They kissed until they ran out of air. It was a simple kiss but Hassleberry held a smile of victory. Jaden kissed him back using his tongue to tease the lower lip. Hassleberry opened his mouth and brought his tongue out to play with Jadens’. They continued and took in small gasps of air so they continued the kiss.

They pulled apart when Jaden removed his shirt. Hassleberry pulled back. His skin tight pajamas revealed his thick hard cock. “Jaden we can’t I want this but we can’t do this.” Jaden just smiled and pressed their clothed cocks together. He gripped them both with one hand while the other moved up to play with Hassleberry’s nipples.

Hassleberry moaned as Jaden stroked them together. Hassleberry was about 7 inches long 3 ½ thick, Jaden had him beat in length at 9 inches and was 2 ½ thick. Hassleberry moaned as the friction intensified. The thought that it was Jaden’s hand made it even more pleasurable. He found his release moaning Jaden’s name. Some of the seed sprayed through his pants covering Jaden’s pajama top.

Jaden laughed and let go of their cocks and removed his shirt. Hassleberry drooled and felt his cock start to rise again. He felt Jaden slip his hand underneath the waistband of his pants and play with the thick patch of curls he had before moving to his pole. He whimpered as Jaden went to town on his cock, pulling back the skin to tease the sensitive head.

“Please Jaden I want to feel you.”

Jaden smirked and pushed Hassleberry back. He pulled off Hassleberry’s pants and watched as the naked cock sprang free. “Going commando Hassleberry can’t say I’m surprised. Do you always go commando?” He licked his ear and Hassleberry blushed. He couldn’t bring himself to answer.

Jaden licked his fingers he rubbed his sac while playing with Hassleberry’s hole. Hassleberry moaned and bucked his hips. He lowered his head and licked Hassleberry’s nipple taking a small nibble every now and then. Hassleberry had gone dino and started to growl in pleasure. He licked up to Hassleberry’s neck and started to suck on a sensitive spot.

Hassleberry growled as he came his seed spraying over his chest and abs. Jaden cleaned up his chest of sweat and cum and licked his lips. “Damn you taste good.” Hassleberry’s gold eyes were lost in lust.

“Oh Jaden more.” Jaden removed his pajama bottoms and boxers. Hassleberry pushed Jaden on to his back and started sucking his cock. Jaden moaned. Hassleberry started with the head and slowly took him down all the way to the root. He inhaled Jaden’s musk and nuzzled the chocolate hair. Jaden moaned but pushed Hassleberry off his cock. He growled at the loss of his treat.

“I wanna cum inside you Hassleberry.” Hassleberry just snapped at him and positioned his cock at Jaden’s hole and then…

<Crash BOOM>

Hassleberry shot back his dino eyes gone and fear held him in place. He then blushed and began to shake. Jaden held him close and began to rub his back. ‘Is he a… I will have to go slow with him.’

“Tell me what you want. Hassleberry.”

“I want you to drink me.” Jaden kissed him. He moved him onto the bed and got on top of him he positioned his cock in front of Hassleberry’s mouth and got to work sucking on his. Hassleberry stared at Jaden’s manhood and could only blush.

“Please Hassleberry me too.” He pushed his cock against his mouth. Unlike his primal instincts he was a virgin. He opened his mouth and slowly took down Jaden’s cock but enjoyed it. They sucked each other off drawing moans from each other. They came Jaden drank down Hassleberry’s seed. Hassleberry tried but it was too much and a lot splattered over his face. Jaden licked his face and Hassleberry blushed and groaned.

“Hassleberry are you a virgin?” Hassleberry blushed and nodded.

“Are you, Jaden?”

“No.” He looked at Hassleberry’s sad eyes. “Hassleberry we don’t have to go any farther than this. The storm will be over soon, I can just hold you until then.”

‘Does Jaden?’

Hassleberry wrapped his legs around Jaden’s waist. Jaden looked and saw that he was crying. “Please I want you to take me not just because of the storm, but because I love you?” Hassleberry said.

“I love you to Hassleberry.” He positioned his cock at Hassleberry’s entrance. “This will hurt but it will get better.” Hassleberry nodded and Jaden pushed the head in past the dark ring of muscle. Jaden groaned and Hassleberry gasped. He pushed in slowly and enjoyed the friction it caused.

Once he was buried to the hilt he waited for Hassleberry to adjust. “Please move.” He moaned. Jaden obeyed and started to thrust. Hassleberry moaned as with each thrust came a smack from Jaden’s balls and the smack of his cock between their bodies. “Jaden Faster!”

Jaden picked up the pace. Hassleberry moaned and dug his nails into Jaden’s shoulders. Jaden gasped in pain, but the look of absolute pleasure was stuck on Hassleberry’s face, he smirked and massaged Hassleberry’s sack. Giving them a hard, but playful squeeze with everyone one of his thrusts.

Jaden was getting close and he knew by Hassleberry’s moans and whimpers he was too. He angled his thrusts and started to strike his prostrate, and Hassleberry cried out being sent high into the space of pleasure. He never wanted to come back down and with Jaden relentlessly hitting the newly found sweet spot it wasn’t going to happen.

“Jaden I’m gonna cum.”

“Wait together.” He released Hassleberry’s balls and lifted him up so he was on his knees and Hassleberry was off the bed. Hassleberry gasped and wrapped his arms around Jaden’s neck. Jaden started to slam into him going deeper than he did before. “Cum with me Hassleberry.” Hassleberry blushed and cried out.

“YESSSS!!!!” They came together, cum filling Hassleberry’s ass as well as spraying between them.

Jaden collapsed on top of Hassleberry and kissed him. “Jaden can we do this again?”

“Yes every storm I will have you in my arms. I will please you so much you will pray for thunderstorms.” Jaden said nibbling on Hassleberry’s neck.

“Can I top sometime?”

“Yes but when it storms you will be my catcher.” Hassleberry blushed and kissed Jaden. “So long as you want me.”

“I want you.” Jaden kissed him and pulled out. He got out of bed and grabbed to pairs of briefs. He pulled a pair on and put a pair on Hassleberry. Hassleberry groaned as the tight confines of the underwear tortured his sticky cock.

“I know you like going commando just wear these for a day or two and you will enjoy it I guarantee it.” He noticed the perverted yet loving smirk on Jaden’s lips. “I don’t care just get in bed with me.” Jaden gave him a salute and jumped in. They snuggled up to each other.

“Jaden it’s so tight you can see my bulge and I’m not even hard.” Jaden grinned.

<Crash Boom>

Hassleberry clung to Jaden slightly shaking. “Still scared?” Hassleberry looked up at Jaden’s smiling but concerned face. “Not with you here.” He said before snuggling up even more to Jaden and let his heart beat and scent drift him off to sleep.

The next day

Jaden and Hassleberry woke up early and got cleaned up, before returning to the dorm. Syrus was up. “Hey guys did you hear that storm last night man it was load.” Hassleberry blushed and Jaden laughed. “And look at the weather 4 days of massive thunderstorms.”

Hassleberry blushed and got slightly aroused. ‘Oh my ass is gonna be so sore.’ He gripped Jaden’s hand. ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’

the end


	2. Shower After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Scared of Thunder A week from the first storm day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

A week from the first storm day

Hassleberry crawled out of bed slightly sore and well satisfied. The storms had canceled classes so Hassleberry got to stay and let Jaden have his wicked way with him. Now the storms were over and Hassleberry was ready to prove himself. Both he and Jaden were still sticky from their late night activities, and a plan formed in the young dino’s mind.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He walked over to Jaden and slipped some sweats on him. Not even bothering with a shirt Hassleberry picked Jaden up bridal style. The shock knocked Jaden awake. “Hassleberry what are you doing? You should be resting.”

Hassleberry smirked. “Sir no sir, I am in fit condition and am ready for sex.” Jaden looked into prehistoric eyes, and felt his cock rise. Secretly Jaden had been waiting for this too. Ever since he saw how thick Hassleberry was. His time as a top was fun but it was for Hassleberry’s sake. Now he wanted his thick dino cock in him.

Hassleberry marched out of the Red dorm and carried Jaden bridal style the yellow dorms. Jaden blushed. “Hassleberry what are you doing what if people see.” He could see that he was pitching a tent and the marching was only making it bounce up and down.

“Then they can see me carrying my mate.”

Jaden blushed. “We need a shower, we stink of sex.”

“And a shower we will have.”

Hassleberry carried Jaden to the Ra yellow showers. It was much fancier and a lot cleaner then the red dorms. Hassleberry found a stall and Jaden looked inside. It had a small bench and a hand held sprayer.

Hassleberry sat Jaden on the bench and ripped off the sweats, and hung them on the side of the wall. Jaden was naked and hard and Hassleberry licked his lips. He tore off his shirt revealing his muscled torso. He took hold of Jaden’s leg and the sprayer. He started licking Jaden’s foot making him gasp.

He smirked and turned on the sprayer washing off Jaden’s left leg. He trailed his tongue up and licked up the spare drops of water from his leg and thigh. Jaden was blushing and trying to catch his breath. Apparently Hassleberry learned a lot from their time under the thunder storm. He couldn’t wait to see and feel more.

Hassleberry turned the sprayer on Jaden’s cock and balls making him cry out in pleasure. He took hold of Jaden’s other leg and started to lick off the sweat. He pulled back and let go off Jaden’s leg and turned off the sprayer. Jaden took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He looked up at Hassleberry with lust filled eyes.

“Hmm I can’t tell what tastes better. Hmm clean or dirty you still taste good.” He licked his lips. Jaden could only stare into Hassleberry’s eyes were dino gold. “Hmm how about we taste your cock?” He held Jaden’s legs and took Jaden all the way down to the root. Jaden gasped and shot foreword.

Hassleberry started to bob, licking the slit with each pull back. “Fuck Hassleberry, I think I’m gonna cum.” Hassleberry pulled off Jaden’s cock, making him whimper. He held the base and pressed hard with his thumb holding back Jaden’s release. He moved up and started licking Jaden’s nipples. “Hassleberry please let me cum.”

“Oh, does my little soldier want his release, then, he has to say the magic words.”

“Please Sergeant Hassleberry let this lowly soldier have his release, sir.” Jaden knew that Hassleberry had a small fetish for the soldier role play during sex. Jaden didn’t mind, it just proved his dominant attitude which was just another turn on.

“Very well soldier, give your commanding officer a taste of your milk.” Hassleberry slammed two fingers into Jaden’s ass while taking Jaden down to the root and sucking as hard as he could. Jaden cried out as the pain and pleasure drove him over the edge. Hassleberry was used to sucking Jaden off and happily drank down Jaden’s seed.

“Oh Hassleberry more give your subordinate the fucking he deserves.” Hassleberry pulled of his cock and licked up the last bit of seed, he started to fuck Jaden’s prostrate with his fingers, making Jaden’s little soldier stand at attention.

“Not yet soldier need to clean your barracks a bit.” He removed his fingers and grabbed the sprayer. He pushed the sprayer against Jaden’s slightly stretched hole. Hassleberry turned the water on and Jaden cried out as Hassleberry switched the water from hot to cold. Hassleberry smirked as he watched as Jaden moaned and shivered.

Jaden gripped Hassleberry’s shoulders and lightly pulled at the shirt. “Hassleberry your toooo, ah clothed I want to feel you against me.”

“Hold the sprayer love and I’ll give you what you want, and no touching your cock.” Jaden obeyed and held the sprayer turning it back on hot. Hassleberry stepped out of his pants and turned around to remove his shirt. Jaden watched this and his unoccupied hand gripped his cock and stroked it as he eyed every inch of Hassleberry’s muscles.

Hassleberry turned around and his prehistoric eyes narrowed. “Naughty soldiers get punished.” He slapped Jaden’s hand away from his cock. He turned off the sprayer and put it away. He lifted Jaden up and slammed him against the wall, not hard enough to actually hurt Jaden but it did knock Jaden for a loop. Hassleberry attacked Jaden’s neck lavishing it with nips and licks.

Jaden moaned and wrapped his legs around Hassleberry. Hassleberry had one arm wrapped around Jaden’s body the other rested on Jaden’s ass. He gave the ass a hard squeeze before giving it a slap. Jaden gasped, one hand tried to grip the wall the other was locked into Hassleberry’s long hair.

“Well soldier how many swats do you think I should give you, being an impatient soldier touching his tool without his commanders permission.”

“Ah please Sergeant I can’t help it, I really want you please take it easy on me.”

“I think that earned you an extra few swats but we should save that for another day I’m ready to take you now.”

‘which means he’s too big of a pervert for his own good, I saw the tent in his pants, he’s already at his limit, but hell my ass is gonna be sore from the spanking I’m gonna get.’

He pressed his rod at Jaden’s entrance and slowly pushed in. The two boys moaned and soon Jaden was fully seated on Hassleberry’s thick rod. Hassleberry was groaning as Jaden’s tightening walls constricted his meat. “Damn it Hassleberry fuck me.”

“Hmm I’m happy right here, fully seated in my lover. I think I’ll just stay like this for awhile.” Jaden growled. He clenched his inner muscles around his rod. He gasped and caught Jaden’s glare.

“Fuck me or I’ll squeeze you till you cum.” Jaden’s hand gripped the showers main knob. Hassleberry growled. “You sneaky...” Jaden tightened his muscles again. Hassleberry growled again. “Your ass is mine bitch.” He roared, and started to pound into Jaden hitting Jaden’s sweet spot with each thrust.

“Yes yes yes Faster Hassleberry.” Jaden turned the main shower on and both were showered in hot water. They both moaned. “Hassleberry kiss me.” Hassleberry pressed his lips against Jaden’s and devoured each one of Jaden’s moans. They made out as they fucked breaking only for air. The passion between the two grew to extremes as Jaden came, the seed being quickly washed away.

Jaden unwrapped his legs and got off Hassleberry's cock. Hassleberry growled as his manhood was taking out of its new home. The hot water washed away the pre-cum and Jaden had to admit that a wet Hassleberry was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He braced himself against the bench. “Come on baby I’m ready for you, fuck your bitch to your heart’s content.” Hassleberry slammed back in and fucked him deeper than before which made them both moan. Hassleberry was growling and moaning with each thrust he pulled back to the head and slammed back in.

Jaden felt Hassleberry release spilling his seed. He felt Hassleberry collapse against him. Jaden clenched and unclenched on his softening cock. “Tight little slut you want another round good not done with you yet.”

Jaden gasped as Hassleberry lost himself completely to the dino DNA, Jaden understood both he and Hassleberry had a spirit inside of them. He noticed that he was rougher and more perverted in this dino state but now he was completely dino and was a little rude but nothing Jaden couldn’t handle.

Hassleberry roughly pinched Jaden’s nipples, and licked the water as it rolled over his shoulder. “Ah Hassleberry.” Hassleberry growled and bit him. “Tyranno!” He growled.  
He started to pound into Jaden driving in and out as hard as he could. “Yes dino boy fuck me damn it you’re so rough.”

Hassleberry or in this state Tyranno roughly fisted his cock. “I’m gonna cum.”

“No cum with me.” One of Tyranno’s hands scratched Jaden across the chest. They moaned/roared as they came.

Hassleberry fainted. Jaden turned off the water and pushed Hassleberry up just enough so he could roll around. He held Hassleberry close. It was Jaden’s heart beat that made him stir. Hassleberry’s eyes were back to normal. He saw the blood on Jaden’s shoulder and chest. “Jaden did I do that to you?”

“Yeah but its okay wounds heal.”

“But I told you if I lost control.”

Flashback to last night.

“Hey weather says tomorrow will be clear skies you get your chance on top.” Jaden said lying beside Hassleberry.

“Yeah, hey Jaden I need to tell you. I have felt my dino DNA stirring up a bit lately. Usually I can control it and it gives me bravery and strength, but if I ever let the dino DNA take over I become a different person. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure I can take what you dish out.”

“No I can’t risk that I could really hurt you if I say anything really bad to you I want you to kick me in the crotch and run.” Jaden laughed and Hassleberry blushed. Jaden hugged him. “Sure Serge. Get some sleep.”

End flashback

“Why didn’t you listen?” Jaden laughed.

“Pretty hard to kick what’s up your ass.” Hassleberry blushed then sighed. He looked at Jaden’s wet and satisfied face. “Damn you’re beautiful.”

Jaden laughed. “A light shower is always beautiful after a storm.”

“You’re beautiful before and after.”

Jaden laughed and kissed Hassleberry’s cheek. “Well I realized one thing your DNA is definitely dominant going a whole week without toping must have triggered it so I guess so long as I keep you well sexed as a dom you will be fine.”

“Hmm I like that idea.”

“But tell your other self if he calls me a slut again I will permanently neuter the both of you am I clear.”

Hassleberry tensed and saluted. “Yes sir.”

“Good now.” He leaned up and licked Hassleberry’s ear. “I believe your gonna punish me for something. I think I want 20 swats”

“Damn I love you.”

“Love you too, now play with me.” Jaden said the last part in a pleading voice. Hassleberry grinned.

‘I am gonna tan his hide but mental note never call Jaden a slut, or will be in great pain.’

4 hours later the boys came out of the stall refreshed and well sexed and found a passed out Syrus a heavy trail of blood leaking out of his nose.

“The little perv was spying.”

“We were being a little loud.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“Now now relax, I love the possessiveness but don’t go killing my little pal. It’s kind of is a turn on that he was watching, maybe he could even join us next time.”

Hassleberry put on a fake smile. “Yeah, yeah sure.”

‘Not if I have anything to say about it.’ He thought.

End


End file.
